


Sings Out the Miles

by twilightscribe



Series: 25 Day OTP Holiday Challenge [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Incredible Hulk (2008), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 25 day OTP Holiday Challenge, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Complete, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decorating the tree is a bonding experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sings Out the Miles

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** decorating the christmas tree  
>  **Words:** 282 words

The tree that Thor and Bruce brought back was perfect and putting it up in the living room was rather easy with both Thor and Steve helping. Once it was up in the corner, the entire space seemed suddenly more festive.

Pepper had bought the decorations for the tree earlier in the week, since she said that she couldn’t trust Tony to do it else it would never get done. The other alternative, she said, was that the tree would end up looking incredibly gaudy.

Bruce unpacked the ornaments from their containers, setting them out on the table for the others to put on the table. Surprisingly – or maybe not – Thor had settled down next to him and was helping him unpack the ornaments. He was quite gently with them, which was almost funny to watch as he carefully handled the delicate glass ornaments in his large hands.

Then there was Tony, who was fiddling with the lights and rambling to Steve about how he could make ones that were so much better. There was a small smile on Steve’s face as he listened, nodding every now and again and he said something to Tony in a soft voice that made Tony pause.

Eventually, Tony strung the lights on the tree with Steve’s help, grumbling all the while. He was rewarded for his work with a kiss from Steve.

After that, it was simply a matter of placing the decorations on the tree. Bruce was the one who got to put the star on top, lifted into the air by Thor so that he could reach.

At the end, they had a beautiful tree and not a single broken ornament. It was a perfect Christmas indeed.

**FIN.**


End file.
